The Song for the Moment
by wildhoneyy
Summary: The NCIS gang to the songs of U2. Need I say more? READ AND REVIEW! S'il vous plait, S'il vous plait, S'IL VOUS PLAIT!
1. Stay, Faraway So Close

**So, I was listening to my favorite band ever, U2! And I was reading one of those stories that goes along with some lyrics, yeah, soooo I thought "hey I can do that!" so, I'm about to hit ultimate nerd-dom and do it. If you listen to this amazingly amazing band, pleaseeee suggest some songs for me to do! I want it to be pretty lengthy and awesome. (: Thanks! -Gabbie. **

_ **Spoilers: many, can't really list them. But you'll find them. (: (I don't own this stuffff) **_

_Chapter One: Stay, (Faraway, So Close!)  
><em>

_ "Green light, Seven Eleven  
>You stop in for a pack of cigarettes<br>You don't smoke, don't even want to  
>Hey now, check your change<br>Dressed up like a car crash  
>Your wheels are turning but you're upside down<br>You say when he hits you, you don't mind  
>Because when he hurts you, you feel alive<br>Hey babe, is that what it is"_

Ziva sat in the empty cell. Dirty, beat, fatigued. She didn't care. The past few months have been so liberating, life changing really. Shocking to say, but she had a new outlook on life.

Yeah, she knew she looked like she'd been hit by a bus, and then left in a ditch, but she felt...good.

She liked to think about how this experience would change how she interacted with people, IF she ever got out that is.

Strange to say, she had to thank Salim somewhat for it. For every thing he did or said to her, the more she grew to love her friends, her family, and the world.

Strange...she was content. She was ready to die if so be it. __

_"Red lights, gray morning  
>You stumble out of a hole in the ground<br>A vampire or a victim  
>It depend's on who's around<br>You used to stay in to watch the adverts  
>You could lip synch to the talk shows<em>

_And if you look, you look through me  
>And when you talk, you talk at me<br>And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing"_

"Let's go home" Ziva never thought she would here those three words spoken, and to be spoken by Gibbs? She was so happy, but she didn't want to show it.

The light hit her face like a train, blinding her. It was so bright, so hot. It felt so, good.

"Ziver..." Gibbs said as he stood in front of her and cupped the side of her face in her hand. No other words were said, no other words had to be said. Every one was thinking the same thought.

She came into the camp wanting to taste the blood of Salim Ulmann, but left knowing no blood but her own.

__

_"If I could stay...  
>Then the night would give you up<br>Stay...and the day would keep its trust  
>Stay...and the night would be enough<em>

_Faraway, so close  
>Up with the static and the radio waves<br>With satelite television  
>You can go anywhere<br>Miami, New Orleans  
>London, Belfast and Berlin"<em>

When they got back from Somalia Ziva, well, Ziva had no home. Her apartment was blown up by Mossad, she had no clothes, nothing that was hers.

So, she went to Tony's.

K**nock. Knock. Knock.**

He opened the door. He was shocked to see her there, at 4 o'clock in the morning, but he was happy all the same, "Ziva...what's up?"

"I need a place to stay..I wondered.."

"Of course! Come on, I'll fix my bed up for you, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't sleep Tony, it's ….impossible."

"Well, we'll watch a movie." they sat there, together, in silence. Sat there and watched a movie. Watched as it took her out of her current state of reality and into another.

She now knew why so many people spent so much to go see a movie.

She was caught up in a fictional world not her own. __

_"And if you listen I can't call  
>And if you jump, you just might fall<br>And if you shout, I'll only hear you_

_If I could stay...  
>Then the night would give you up<br>Stay...then the day would keep its trust  
>Stay...with the demons you drowned<br>Stay...with the spirit I found  
>Stay...and the night would be enough"<em>

It was two in the morning. Tony was sound asleep on the couch, he had placed a sleeping Ziva in his bed about an hour ago.

He woke up to one night piercing scream. He didn't know if it was anguish for Ziva that made him so alert, or the fact that it had scared the shit out of him. He cautiously entered his bedroom only to see his Ziva thrashing against the covers. He tried to wake her but she was still screaming and thrashing. He felt so bad seeing her like this.

"Ziva! Zee-VAH! It's just a dream, wake up PLEASE"

"No, no no no no no, I won't tell you anything about them, I won't." she said this in Arabic.

"Goddamit Ziva!" he thought as he went to get a glass of water, he entered the bedroom once more to a still struggling Ziva, he threw the water on her. She woke up.

"Tony?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah Zee, it's just me" he said as she walked over to her as she sat upright on the bed. "come here." he said as he got up next to her on the bed.

"Tony, I am...sorry." she said to him, rather disappointed in herself for having such an outburst.

"It's okay Zee, I'm right here whether you like it or not, and I'm going to stay here all night. Get some sleep."

With that Ziva snuggled into his chest and tried to fall asleep.

__

_"Three o'clock in the morning  
>It's quiet and there's no one around<br>Just the bang and the clatter  
>As an angel runs to ground<em>

_Just the bang  
>And the clatter<br>As an angel  
>Hits the ground"<em>

It was three o'clock in the morning, Tony was starting to drift off to sleep, he thought Ziva was asleep. He was thinking, thinking about how much he cared for her, letting his thoughts take him to sleep. Just then he was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud clatter, Ziva.

He got up immediately, "Zee?" he said, as he entered the bathroom. He saw a crying Ziva on the floor. "Ziva..." he walked over to her.

"I can not handle this."

"Yes, yes you can little ninja." she smiled at his comment. "I've always been here for you."

He sat there, uncomfortably on his bathroom floor, as he held a sleeping Ziva.


	2. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**This is for you afmamabear. (: hope it's what you expected. To me, it sucks, but I have had serious writer's block lately. **

**Spoilers: Swan Song and Pyramid**

Chapter 3: Sunday Bloody Sunday__

_"I can't believe the news today  
>Oh, I can't close my eyes<br>And make it go away  
>How long...<br>How long must we sing this song  
>How long, how long...<br>'cause tonight...we can be as one  
>Tonight..."<em>

Ziva couldn't understand. Why? How? It was Franks...a man she cared about, another, man that she cared about, gone. Like that.

She wasn't listening to the words that either Ducky or Gibbs were saying. Than she heard the "Swan Song" and all she had to do at the moment was leave. She couldn't take it. She had to get out of there.

"Excuse me." were the only words that she could utter. She, Ziva David, was upset by death, well, that did all change once she got back from Somalia, she faced it every day...but now, it was someone that she cared about. Now she felt, different.

She got into the elevator and took a deep breath. Her nerves were frayed and she was about to fall apart, just when he entered the elevator as well. She sighed, she felt comfortable to bear her emotions at the moment.

"There is always another monster." she said, her comment not only referring to the Port to Port killer, but every other deemed 'bad guy' that had ever encountered her.

"Yeah," was the only thing he could say to her. He knew that she was about break.

"I mean, we pursue them but we just keep making targets out of ourselves."

"Better us than someone who didn't sign up for it." she stared at the floor. All of her emotions were finally at the top. 'someone who didn't sign up for it' what did that mean?

"I don't think I can take anymore." she said and she made a bold move, a move that the old Ziva wouldn't dare to, she held onto him.

"Hey..we're going to get him...okay?" he held her fave in his hands. The doors opened to McGee and Abby partaking in the same comfort as Tony and Ziva were. "Bring it in." and with that, the close-knit group became one.

One to weep, one to mend, and one to kick Cobb's ass for killing their friend.

_ "Broken bottles under children's feet  
>Bodies strewn across the dead end street<br>But I won't heed the battle call  
>It puts my back up<br>Puts my back up against the wall_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
>Sunday, Bloody Sunday<br>Sunday, Bloody Sunday"_

Tony could see it from a mile away. They were in a hole. All of them. Gibbs was full of rage. Abby was full of ...Abby. McGee was full of confusion. And Ziva, Ziva was full of suppressed sadness and confusion and anger and grief.

They pulled up the crime scene photos on the big screen. Franks' body, laying on the cold, wet cement. Tony couldn't pull his eyes from them. McGee was looking down and doing something on his computer. Tony heard a sharp intake of breath. Ziva turned around.

He felt like they were stuck. They couldn't get Cobb, where was he? No one knew, not Gibbs, not Vance, not even Kort.

He felt like his hands were tied and his back was against a cold stone wall.

_ "And the battle's just begun  
>There's many lost, but tell me who has won<br>The trench is dug within our hearts  
>And mothers, children, brothers, sisters<br>Torn apart_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
>Sunday, Bloody Sunday"<em>

They were all there. All there when the body of Cobb was brought in to Ducky. It felt good to see the bastard on a slab, but in there hearts it felt worse.

Ziva stood there, watched as Ducky went over the usual stuff, cause of death, etc. She was staring at Cobb, Tony saw her pain. They all were conflicted.

'There's always another monster, another family without a son or a daughter. A empty space in your address book, an empty space in your heart' she played this sentence over and over. It was told to here when she had first joined Mossad, when her first partner was killed. It was told to her by Ari. She believed every word now.

_ "How long...  
>How long must we sing this song<br>How long, how long...  
>'cause tonight...we can be as one<br>Tonight...tonight..._

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
>Sunday, Bloody Sunday<em>

_Wipe the tears from your eyes  
>Wipe your tears away<br>Oh, wipe your tears away  
>Oh, wipe your tears away<br>(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
>Oh, wipe your blood shot eyes<br>(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
>Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)" <em>

Tony couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Ziva in the elevator.

"I don't think I can take anymore.." he couldn't stop hearing her voice. He knew she was upset, but, her tone was...exasperated. Resigned. Foreign.

He knew she wanted nothing then to move on, but he also knew that she didn't know how long she can keep up her stone cold assassin looks.

In the elevator all he wanted to do is to comfort her, tell her to not cry (Franks wouldn't want that) and that it was all going to be fine.

But who was he kidding...

_And it's true we are immune  
>When fact is fiction and TV reality<br>And today the millions cry  
>We eat and drink while tomorrow they die<em>

_(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
><em>

It was three o'clock in the morning, a Sunday. She couldn't sleep. Ziva couldn't help but see him, Franks, on that cold metal slab as Ducky did his autopsy. She couldn't take it.

She got up, threw on some shorts, and got in her car. She didn't know where she was going, until she got there.

Tony's.

She went up the stairs and knocked rapidly on the door. She heard a thud and a curse, and then the door opened.

"Ziva." was all he had to say. She was on him in an instant. Just like that, hugging him, trying to compose herself. She couldn't help it. She felt, safe, in his arms. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Holding each other in the doorway of his apartment. When she finally spoke, it was like a shot through silence.

"I was always taught that being immune to feelings after someone's death is the right thing to do. But now, I feel no immunity Tony. I feel hurt." he squeezed her tighter. "I expected to be able to see death, but go home and not feel a thing, but I am hurting Tony, I...do not know."

"I know Zee, I know." They stood that way for an hour. Holding each other. Crying together. It was then that they knew, no matter what they did. They couldn't stand around while people died and not feel a thing.

They were human after all.

**That sucked. But yeah. Captainjojo don't worry, I did not forget about you! I'm just working on making sure I have the perfect Jibbs song. (: yours will be next, promise.**


	3. Running to Stand Still

Chapter 3: Running to Stand Still. 

Jibbs. 

Spoilers: Judgment Day

_ "And so she woke up,  
>Woke up from where she was<br>Lying still  
>Said I gotta do something,<br>About where we're going"_

Jenny Sheppard woke up one day, staring at the ceiling. She knew then that something had to be done. Before she died. She had gotten the news yesterday about her illness. She was devastated. She didn't know how she could leave the people she loved so dearly; Tony with his charm, McGee with his utmost respect, Ducky who had been there for her in her doubts, Abby who always brought a smile to her face, Ziva who she trusts and has trusted her life to and she loves like a sister, and then there was Jethro.

She has to do something about Jethro. She's in love with him. She can't stop thinking about him. Before she was dead, she has to make progress, before she leaves to be killed.

_"Step on a steam train  
>Step out of the driving rain, maybe<br>Run from the darkness in the night  
>Singing ha, ah la la la de day<br>Ah la la la de day  
>Ah la la de day"<em>

She got out of her car, it was raining, three o'clock in the morning. She had to do this.

She walked up to the always unlocked front door. She turned the handle, she had to do this. Before, before she left him. She walked to the stairs, there wasn't a sound. She walked through the kitchen and to the doorway to the basement. Nothing. She thought she wouldn't get the chance... "Looking for something, Jen?" he was right behind her.

She turned around faster than ever. She could barely breathe he was so close to her. "I have now, Jethro."

"Jen..." he warned, but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence due to the redhead who had just took his mouth into hers.

This was her chance.

She wasn't going to take no for an answer. __

_"Sweet the sin  
>Bitter taste in my mouth<br>I see seven towers  
>But I only see one way out<em>

_You got to cry without weeping  
>Talk without speaking<br>Scream without raising your voice_

_You know I took the poison  
>From the poison stream<br>Then I floated out of here  
>Singing...ha la la la de day<br>Ha la la la de day  
>Ha la la de day"<em>

She had left for California with Tony and Ziva. She wanted to make her time memorable, well, somewhat memorable. She knew she was about to die, soon. When, she didn't know, but the time will come.

The moment she told Ziva and Tony to take a break, she knew she had bitten the bullet already. The information was hers, and this was hers. Her time. Her luck. She hoped that Gibbs could forgive her for leaving him.

She would miss him. Terribly she already knew. Franks already had it pegged, he could tell that this lady director was remorseful for what she had to do. He felt honored for being there, fighting it with her til she died.

The guns were out, and Jenny Sheppard was already off the deep end, each breath felt like a stab in the heart. __

_"She runs through the streets  
>With her eyes painted red<br>Under black belly of cloud in the rain  
>In through a doorway she brings me<br>White gold and pearls stolen from the sea  
>She is raging<br>She is raging  
>And the storm blows up in her eyes<br>She will..._

_Suffer the needle chill  
>She's running to stand...<em>

_Still."  
><em>

Jethro knew it. He could feel it. He didn't like this feeling he was having, something bad was going to happen. His gut was telling him so. He thought about Jenny, just automatically, out of instinct, thinking about the one he loved.

Jenny was in the diner. He was in the diner. Other people were too but all Jethro could see was were she last laid. He stepped outside. It was the only thing he could do. He couldn't breathe for he felt that the walls around him were beginning to close into him. He could see her. It was like he could see her exact movements before she died. He loved her. And now they were both alone.


	4. Kite

_**Chapter 4: Kite**_

_**Spoilers: Aliyah, Truth or Consequences, Reunion? **_

_**Tiva**_

_**A/N: REVIEW, SUGGEST, INPUT PLEASE! and I don't own NCIS or U2**_

_ "Something  
>Is about to give<br>I can feel it coming  
>I think I know what it is<em>

_I'm not afraid to die  
>I'm not afraid to live<br>And when I'm flat on my back  
>I hope to feel like I did<em>

_And hardness  
>It sets in<br>You need some protection  
>The thinner the skin"<em>

Anthony DiNozzo Jr. knew exactly what it was that he had to do. And he needed to do it without the thought of consequences. He knew, from the first month of being back and not anyone hearing from Ziva that he had to do something.

He had to do something.

It was his Ziva. He didn't care about the consequences, he could live, he could die, but he would know where she was, and to be with her, would give him the gratitude of a life mission well spent.

"No." he couldn't believe that he was telling his boss 'no' but there he was, Tony DiNozzo, defying an order, "No."

"No?"

"We have an obligation, Saleem Ulmann has got to be stopped before one more person dies."

"Make your case."__

_"I want you to know  
>That you don't need me anymore<br>I want you to know  
>You don't need anyone<br>Or anything at all_

_Who's to say where the wind will take you  
>Who's to say what it is will break you<br>I don't know  
>Which way the wind will blow<em>

_Who's to know when the time has come around  
>Don't want to see you cry<br>I know that this is not goodbye"_

Looking at it now, as she lay on the dirt floor of her cell, she knew what she had done, what she had said, had been wrong. But she knew that where ever Tony took himself in life, that he could do it without her. Was she just being selfish? Most likely, but that did not stop her. She knew that the man that had gotten her through so much in the past years would be okay. He had McGee, and Abby and Gibbs, the people she left behind.

Somehow, the day turned to night and Ziva sat, still thinking of her partner and what he would be doing at that same moment. She knew deep down, although ready to die, that she had not seen the last of Anthony DiNozzo.

She made herself believe that she would see him again, although that hope is rapidly diminishing.

__

_"It's somewhere I can taste the salty sea  
>There's a kite blowing out of control on the breeze<br>I wonder what's gonna happen to you  
>You wonder what has happened to me"<em>

The summer had been long and over drawn for Anthony. He didn't know what had caused himself to be so worn but he knew that the sensations of summer were not at there peak.

Because he had no Ziva.

He sat on the beach. In his suit. Overlooking the sea. He had found himself here often, Ziva loved the beach. He remembered her telling him that she loved the way the salt water felt on her skin, the way it smelled, the ever present breeze. As he sat there taking in his surroundings, he couldn't help but think of what it could be that she was doing at that exact moment. __

_"I'm a man  
>I'm not a child<br>A man who sees  
>The shadow behind your eyes<em>

_Who's to say where the wind will take you  
>Who's to say what it is will break you<br>I don't know  
>Where the wind will blow<em>

_Who's to know when the time has come around  
>I don't want to see you cry<br>I know that this is not goodbye"_

The plane ride was daunting. No one said anything that did not have to be said at the time. No one made a move that was not completely necessary. Every one could not keep there eyes of Ziva. Especially Tony. He could see the pain.

In the bullpen, when Abby was hugging Ziva, he could see the pain.

In the bathroom, when Ziva approached him, he could see the pain.

In the hallways of NCIS, he could see the pain.

When she looked away, he could see the pain.

He could always see past her stone cold ninja assassin glare.

He knew that the fear of her not coming back was very much alive in himself and McGee. He knew that they two did not know what they would do without her there, but Tony knew that she'd be back. Whether it was tomorrow or next year, the tide would bring her back to them.

Unless Eli David controlled that too. __

_"Did I waste it  
>Not so much I couldn't taste it<br>Life should be fragrant  
>Rooftop to the basement<em>

_The last of the rocks stars  
>When hip-hop drove the big cars<br>In the time when new media  
>Was the big idea<br>What was the big idea"_

Tony sat at a bar with McGee and some other NCIS agents. They were drinking, and talking.

"So DiNozzo, do you regret it?"

"Do I regret what Fox?"

"Going all the way to the desert to save David and she hasn't even come back." all the guys around him mumbled something like 'yeah, how bout that".

Tony looked at his drink and then at the agent that asked the question, "No. No I do not regret it. I went there for vengeance, whether she was dead or alive he was going to die. I wouldn't regret it in a million years, and the fact that she is alive, makes me love every minute of my stay there and his death even more, Fox. I would never regret saving my partner from a dirt bag, I can still taste the sand, and it taste sweet." he took one last swig of his drink before motioning for McGee to follow him, "Now excuse us while we go prepare for OUR ninja to return."

They walked out of the bar with huge smiles on their faces. Nothing they did was a waste of time. __

_More lyrics: .com/lyrics/u/u2/#share _


End file.
